Le véritable amour est celui qui nous aide
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Dans la ville de Domino Seto Kaiba et Maximilien Pegasus se font la guerre, mais le plus vieux va faire quelque chose qui va lui coûter cher. Très cher ! Cadeau pour ma Hime-chan ! /!\ Les personnages sont peut être OC et on peut dire que c'est un UA car Pegasus est toujours vivant dans mon OS ! Et il y a un Viol ! /!\


**Le véritable amour est celui qui nous aide… **

**Auteure :** _Nanadu33980 ou Nath-chan ^^ _

**Manga :** _Yu-Gi-Oh _

**Mangaka :** _Kazuki Takahashi-sama _

**Attention :** _Cette fiction est une fiction Yaoi soit une relation explicite entre hommes et contient un langage grossier. Elle possède aussi un viol et un lemon, bien sûr ! Pour celle qui on lut Viewfinder je me suis inspirée du tome 1 pour la scène de viol ! ^^ _

**Déconseillé :** _Je déconseille cette fiction aux homophobes, aux âmes pures et innocentes, et aux personnes sensible. Pour quitter c'est en haut à droite la croix rouge. =3 _

**Personnage présents :**_ Joey, Seto, Tristan, Pegasus, Yûgi, et Atem _

**Couple principal :** _Seto x Joey (qui ne les imagine pas ensemble sérieusement ? ^^) _

**Couple secondaire :**_ Yûgi x Atem. _

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour les gens ! Alors voilà un OS spécialement fait pour l'anniversaire de Tsukiyomi-Hime alias ma Hime-chan, qui a lieu le 13 mars, soit aujourd'hui ! Je lui fais cet OS pour ses 19 ans de connerie et nos 1 ans de délire intensif et d'amitié ! _

_Sur ce je vous laissez, vous souhaite une excellente lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

Seto Kaiba et Maximilien Pegasus se battait depuis des années pour savoir lequel des deux serait le PDG qui dominerait le monde des duels de cartes. Le plus jeune des deux, aujourd'hui âgé de 21 ans, ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Le brun croyait n'avoir aucun faiblesse, son frère mis à part, mais il se trompait car Pagasus avait trouvé une de ses faiblesse sans le vouloir. L'homme savait que Seto était tombé amoureux d'un petit blond énervant que nous connaissons tous sous le doux (?) nom de Joey Wheeler. Ce dernier était en couple avec Tristan depuis la fin du lycée, Maximilien avait remarqué le regard du jeune PDG, un regard où la tristesse, la colère et l'amour étaient mêlés. Il avait su voir une faille que même Seto ignorait, ceci dit c'était sa faute si le blondinet n'était pas resté l'attendre. Kaiba n'avait pas arrêté de rabaisser, d'humilier et d'être un vrai salop avec Joey. Pegasus avait vu le regard du le plus petit des deux adolescents, un mélange de tristesse, de désespoir et d'amour. Maintenant le brun était dans son coin, seul, alors que le petit blond était en couple et avait des amis formidables. Enfin ça s'était ce que Maximilien pensait, la réalité était toute autre.

Joey était chez lui en train de regarder les informations, le blond soupira. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il était avec Tristan, mais il ne se sentait pas heureux. Lui, l'homme qu'il voulait dans son cœur et dans son lit, n'était autre que Kaiba. Le jeune PDG était l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours, et il serait le seul, car le blondinet avait toujours refusé de sauter le pas avec Tristan. Il continuait, bêtement, d'espérer que Seto l'aimerait un jour. En ayant assez de proyer du noir Joey décida d'aller prendre l'air, il s'habilla à la va vite et sorti de son appartement. Le blond descendit les escaliers, sortit de l'immeuble, et pris une direction au hasard, ce qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il était suivi. Prenant une ruelle sur sa gauche Joey n'entendit pas les bruits de pas, tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit juste une pression sur sa nuque, puis plus rien.

Tristan venait de rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Joey, malgré leur absence totale de vie sexuelle, le noiraud était très heureux. Quand il ne vit pas son blond dans leur logement il se dit que son petit ange devait être avec Yûgi. Honda ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça se disant qu'il rentrerait le soir.

Joey sentit un liquide se déverser sur sa tête, il décida alors d'ouvrit les yeux, mais il les referma automatiquement, puis les rouvrit petit à petit. Le blond s'adapta à la luminosité de la pièce, il put alors voir, avec surprise, Maximilien Pegasus. Ce dernier sourit de façon sadique, et prit la parole.

« Joli corps et d'après ce que je vois tu es toujours vierge. »

Joey ne comprit pas ce que cet homme voulait dire, alors il baissa la tête et vit avec horreur comment il était 'habillé'. Le blondinet ne portait aucun vêtement, il avait sur lui deux lanière en cuir noir barrant son torse et son dos passant sur ses frêles épaules, un anneau en cuire autour de ses bourses et à la base de son pénis, et deux autres lanière qui entourait ses jambes, accrochées à des chaînes, elles même accrochées au mur. Joey leva la tête, il vit ses bras attachés par des chaînes accrochées au plafond. Pegasus énonça.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais être doux avec toi et te torturer avec soin. Pour me servir de toi comme monnaie d'échange. »

Le blond avait écarquillé les yeux pendant la tirade du PDG, il voulut protester mais ne put le faire car il avait un gode, assez gros et long, dans la bouche qui était retenu par deux lanière en cuir qui étaient attachées derrière sa tête. L'homme d'affaire lui fit un sourire mi- victorieux mi- amuser et continua sur sa lancé.

« Oui, je vais d'échanger contre la Kaiba Corp. Mais pour que cela fonctionne il va falloir que je te fasse des choses pas très agréables. »

Le blond crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement la surprise était grande. Comment Pegasus pourrait avoir la société de Seto en le kidnappant et en le violant ? Joey fut ramené sur Terre en sentant qu'on enlevait le gode d'entre ses lèvres, il voulut parler mais tous ses mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge, quand l'imposant engin rentra d'un coup dans son intimité encore inviolé. Le blond hurla en sentant ses chaires ses chaires s'ouvrir de façon douloureuse pour laisser le gode entrer et sortir, comme bon lui semblait, de son anus. Joey sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux, coulait de son antre, il comprit qu'il agissait de son sang. Au bout d'un moment l'engin frappa sa prostate, le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Pegasus eut un sourire sadique et retira le gode pour mettre son membre érigé dans le fourreau de chaire du blond. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Le PDG démarra directement de puissants et profonds coups de rein. Joey se mit à hurler entre la douleur intense et le plaisir divin que cet homme lui donnait en touchant sa prostate. Le blond hurlait, suppliait, et pleurait, son violeur en eut plus qu'assez de ses jérémiades et le bâillonna avec sa cravate. Une fois que Joey fut réduit au silence, Pegasus accéléra et approfondit ses coups de reins. La pauvre victime priait intérieurement que Seto vienne le sauver, et le libérer de cet homme qui lui volait sa virginité, sans son consentement.

Dans la Kaiba Corp, un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu glace d'une vingtaine année était assis derrière un bureau. Il y avait sur le meuble un ordinateur, où l'on pouvait voir sur l'écart un homme violer un petit blond. Le visage du blond était tordu par la douleur, des larmes glissaient sur ses joues rougies et du sang coulait entre ses jolies petites jambes. Le spectateur de ce crime, avait une expression de colère plaquée sur le visage. Il n'en revenait pas Pegasus son rivale en affaire violait Joey son ange blond. Malgré le fait que Seto soit au courant pour son blond et l'autre débile d'Honda, il continuait de nourrir des sentiments particuliers pour le plus petit. Kaiba eut une envie de meurtre envers Pegasus, Tristan et lui-même.

Pegasus parce qu'il volait ce qui lui était réservé, Tristan pour lui avoir volé son ange blond et lui-même car il avait été un imbécile de ne pas avoir dit ses sentiments à Joey, alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient réciproque, et de ne pas avoir su le protéger. Seto regarda la vidéo jusqu'à la fin, et fut surpris de voir Joey perdre connaissance après avoir joui. Le brun vit aussi Pegasus remplir son blond de sa semence, se retirer et partir sans un regard au corps qu'il venait de meurtrir. Kaiba se leva de sa chaise en voyant des lumières semblable à celle de son ancien lycée. Le brun se dit que ce n'était pas possible, que Pegasus n'avait violé Joey dans l'un des dortoirs du lycée de Domino.

Mais Seto voulait en avoir le cœur net, il appela son chauffeur personnel, et descendit à la vitesse de l'éclaire les étages de son entreprise. Le brun se précipita dans sa voiture et ordonna à l'homme de le conduire au lycée. Un quart d'heure plus tard Seto débarqua dans son ancien établissement scolaire, il demanda à la vie scolaire les clés de toutes les chambres vides des dortoirs. Dès qu'il les eut, le brun alla vérifier chaque chambre vide une à une, dans les dix premières rien, mais à la onzième il entendit des cris étouffés provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Sans réfléchir Seto ouvra la porte, et s'en fonça à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, son ange était en larmes, les joues rouges, du sang et du sperme coulait sur ses jambes, son corps était secoué spasme et le bâillon qu'il avait été trempé de salive. Kaiba alla vers lui, il posa doucement sa main sur l'une des joue de Joey qui trembla de peur. Seto retira délicatement le baillons, puis se pencha et embrassa le blond, qui écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre au baiser qu'il attendait depuis des années. Le PDG cassa le baiser et libéra Joey de ses entraves.

Il mit alors sa veste sur les frêles épaules de son ange et le prit dans ses bras puissants, comme un prince ferait avec sa princesse. Il sortit du bâtiment et retourna dans sa voiture. Une fois dans celle-ci Seto ordonna à son conducteur de le ramener à la Kaiba Corp. Le brun avait gardé Joey contre son torse pendant tout le trajet. Il n'avait cessé de lui caresser la chevelure blonde de son ange. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entreprise de Seto, le brun reporta le blond jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivés à destination le plus grand posa délicatement le plus petit sur le canapé. Seto s'accroupit devant Joey et commença à parler.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu, quand il t'a kidnappé ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis en couple avec Honda ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tes sentiments pour moi ?

-Je n'ai pas pu me défendre ils m'ont attaqué par derrière. Ensuite pour le reste ça ne te regarde pas j'ai mes raisons point. »

Seto écarquilla les yeux devant les mots blessant que son ange avait. Il était vrai que cela ne le regardait pas, que ce n'était avec un baiser qu'il allait avoir toute l'intention du blond et toute sa confiance. Kaiba réalisa qu'avec son ancien comportement il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il lui était précieux. Il sentit une petite main chaude sur sa joue et vit avec surprise le blond le regarder avec amour. Son ange dit alors d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne dois pas pleurer Seto. Je ne te dis rien car j'ai peur de ta réaction mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir pleurer. Je t'aime Seto alors ne pleure plus car ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi. »

Le brun était en plein rêve son ange lui disait ses sentiments et les mots qu'il attendait depuis des années. Seto eut un petit sourit avant de fondre sur les douces lèvres de Joey. Ce dernier y répondit avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le brun. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis en ayant assez de ne pas avoir plus que des baisers Seto se leva, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Joey. Le brun mit ensuite le blonde sur ses genoux et recommença à l'embrasser. Il fit courir ses longs doigts sur le dos de son ange. Seto s'arrêta quand il sentit son ange frissonner de peur. Le brun du freiner ses ardeurs, mais il le fit car seul le confort de son ange lui importait. Seto se contenta des baiser et des câlins que Joey lui offrait. Les deux amoureux furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable du brun. Ce dernier décrocha.

« Kaiba à l'appareil.

-Seto c'est Yûgi !

-Est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Bah voilà Tristan m'a appelé pour me demander à quelle heure Joey pensait rentrer car il ne répond pas à ses appels. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas vu Joey de la journée car j'étais avec Atem.

-Et ?

-Et vu que tu as de l'influence, je me suis dit que tu pourrais savoir où se trouvait Joey.

-Alors je vais faire simple. Joey est avec moi et tu nous as interrompus alors qu'on s'embrassait.

-HEIN ?! Mais Joey est avec Honda !

-Ecoute Yûgi, j'aime Joey il m'aime l'affaire est close. » Puis Seto raccrocha.

A l'autre bout du fil Yûgi était choqué et surpris. Son meilleur ami avait réussi à se confesser mais il avait oublié que Tristan était vraiment amoureux de lui. Le jeune homme posa son portable et regarda son amant qui lui souriait de façon carnassière, signifiant qu'il allait passer à la casserole.

De leur côté Joey engueulait Seto de son manque de tact. Puis le blond rougit quand le brun lui assura que tout ce qu'il avait dit, il le pensait, et que Pegasus allait regretter de l'avoir kidnappé et violer. Le plus petit fut tellement heureux qu'il donna au plus grand un baiser passionné. Le reste de la journée fut ainsi, malheureusement Joey du retourner chez lui pour parler avec Tristan. Quand il arriva dans son appartement le blond remarqua que Tristan était déjà rentré. Il soupira et alla vers son futur ex.

Joey ne vit pas Honda dans la salle, le blond décida d'aller voir dans la cuisine, mais là aussi il ne le vit pas. Frustré, le blondin partit dans la chambre d'un pas rageur. Il ne s'attendit pas à être pris dans des bras musclé pour l'attirer contre un torse. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Joey se libéra de l'étreinte à la vitesse de l'éclaire et envoya son point dire bonjour au nez de son agresseur, qui était Tristan. Le brun mit ses mains sur son nez douloureux et regarda le blond en face de lui, qui portait des vêtements bien trop grand pour lui (En même temps Joey est un nain de jardin à côté de Seto ^^).

Le blondin s'en voulut d'avoir eu une réaction aussi violente envers son futur ex alors que Seto l'avait pris dans ses bras à de nombreuses reprises mais il ne l'avait pas frappé. Perdu dans ses pensées Joey ne remarqua pas que Tristan c'était rapproché dangereusement de lui. Le plus petit releva la tête plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux onyx de Tristan. Il prit peur en voyant dans les orbes noirs une étincelle de colère et une autre de désire. Le blond prit alors la solution la plus simple et la moins violente c'est-à-dire : La fuite. Joey se recula à chaque pas que Tristan faisait vers lui, le blond se trouva dos contre la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit juste au moment où son ex allait l'embrasser. Tristan se retrouva alors face contre tête. Joey en profita pour lui dire à toute vitesse qu'entre Tristan et lui c'est fini. Le blond prit vite fait un sac et quitta de son ancien appartement. Il dévala les escaliers et sortit de l'immeuble à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Une fois dehors Joey s'appuya contre un mur et reprit son souffle.

Le blond sentit une main sur sa tête et il la releva pour voir qui faisait ça. Le blondin reconnu sans peine Seto, qui lui souriait doucement. Joey se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreint avec force. Le brun reforma ses bras autour du corps son ange. Le PDG releva le visage de son petit ami et posa en douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint très rapidement passionné. Ils le rompirent à contre cœurs mais restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Seto brisa l'éteinte pour amener son ange à la voiture. Les deux amoureux entrèrent dans le véhicule, qui les amena chez le PDG. Arrivé là-bas, Seto traina son ange dans son appartement. Ils enlevèrent leur chaussures, leurs vestes et n'y tenant plus Kaiba sauta sur les lèvres de son blond.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais une fois l'information assimilée, il répondit au baiser de son PDG avec fougue. L'embrassade dura plusieurs minutes, les deux tourtereaux ne voulaient pas se séparer, mais ils durent à cause du manque d'air dans leurs poumons. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ne voulant pas quitter leur petite bulle. Malheureusement, elle fut détruite par la sonnette de la porte de l'appartement de Seto. Ce dernier lâcha son ange et alla ouvrir en jurant que la personne qui avait eu l'audace de les déranger. Le brun fut surpris de voir Pegasus sur le seuil de sa porte, mais la surprise passa pour laisser place à la colère. Joey caché par Seto, en profita pour envoyer un texto à son meilleur ami, lui demandant de venir très vite chez Kaiba avec son pharaon car ils avaient des ennuis (encore une fois).

Pendant qu'il attendait Yûgi et Atem, le blond essaya de retenir son petit ami car il savait que ce dernier allait refaire le portrait de son violeur. Malgré sa peur Joey garda son calme et attendit patiemment ses amis. Ces derniers arrivèrent en trombe mais trop tard car Seto avait déjà commencé un duel contre Pegasus, Yûgi et Atem virent Joey derrière Kaiba contre un mur. Le plus jeune courut vers son meilleur ami pour voir si il n'avait rien de cassé, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait rien mais inquiet de le voir autant effrayé par Maximilien. De son côté Seto rageait, avec son ennemi n'arrêtait pas de lui sortir des phrases obscènes du genre « Il est très étroit » ou « Jouir à l'intérieur est exquis » ou bien encore « Son intimité me dévorait avec envie ». Cette dernière phrase eut raison de la patience de Seto qui pondit une stratégie cruelle et puissante. Le combat dura jusqu'à ce que Pegasus se fasse réduire (littéralement) en poussière par le monstre Dieu Egyptien du brun.

Dès que la bataille fut terminée, Joey se précipita dans les bras puissants de Seto. Le blond pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps, tant il était soulagé. Les deux autres étaient encore sous le choc, Kaiba venait de tuer Pegasus de sang froid pour une raison qui a un rapport avec Joey. Le brun leurs fit un signe de tête, leurs disant gentiment de sortir de chez lui. Yûgi et Atem s'exécutèrent, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait se passer après. Dès qu'il fut seul avec son ange blond, le PDG de la Kaiba Corp prit entre son pouce et son index le menton du blondinet et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré que Joey soit heureux et réponde à son baiser, Seto comprit que son ange avait besoin de lui maintenant.

Le brun plaça sa main libre autour de la taille fine de son ange et approfondit le baiser. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Ils rompirent l'embrassade. Seto en profita pour les conduire dans sa chambre. Il ré-embrassa son blond tout en les guidant vers son lit. Ils tombèrent sur le meuble sens se séparer, leurs lèvres étaient soudées tout comme leurs cœurs. Seto avait envie de faire leur première fois maintenant, mais il était prêt à calmer ses ardeurs au moindre signe de réticence de son ange. Le brun ne voulait pas forcer son blond, il voulait que ce moment soit magique. Il cassa le baiser pour murmurer à l'oreille sensible de son ange.

« Si tu veux arrêter dis le moi, mon ange. »

Joey ouvrit ses beaux yeux noisettes, posa sa main sur la joue de Seto et répondit doucement.

« Je t'aime Seto. Je veux le faire uniquement avec toi. »

Ces doux mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur la raison de Kaiba. Le brun embrassa sauvagement le bond, qui répondit avec fougue au baiser. Les grandes mains du PDG se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt du plus petit, pour aller caresser ses tétons rosés. Seto descendit sa bouche dans le cou de son ange et y marqua son territoire, et Joey comme sien. Quand il voulut continuer son exploration un vêtement l'empêcha, mais le brun le retira… rectification, le brun arracha le bout de tissu qui avait osé se mettre en travers de son chemin. Une fois le tee-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce, Kaiba put reprendre ses baisers, ses morsures et ses suçons sur le corps tellement tentateur du blondinet. Seto s'amusa à aspirer, à mordiller, à lécher et à embrasser les tétons de Joey, qui durcissaient sous la douce torture que leurs faisaient subir le PDG. Des gémissements de plaisir sortir de la gorge de Joey, faisant durcir encore plus le membre de Seto.

Le brun continua son exploration et s'arrêta au nombril du blond, qu'il tortura un peu. Puis Kaiba arriva au pantalon déformé par une bosse. Seto sourit et enleva le morceau de tissu qui le gênait et l'empêchait d'accéder au membre tendu Joey. Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant le brun prendre son sexe en bouche, le suçant. Kaiba continua ses mouvements de pompe tout en présentant au blond trois de ses doigts. Ce dernier perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ouvrit la bouche et lécha les phalanges de son amant. Jugeant ses doigts assez humide Seto les retira d'entre les lèvres de Joey et les mit devant sa partie la plus intime. Le brun entra doucement un premier doigt, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient sur le sexe du petit blond. Au deuxième doigt Joey se crispa légèrement, mais la gêne fut vite oubliée grâce aux mouvements de Seto sur le service trois pièces du blond. Au dernier doigt les muscles anales du plus petit redirent prisonniers les longs doigts fins du plus grand.

Ce dernier détendit son ange avec des mots rassurants, des baisers papillons et des caresses sur les zones érogènes du blond. Quand le brun le jugea assez détendu et prêt à l'accueillir. Il retira ses doigts, et présenta son gland à l'intimité dilaté du blondinet. Seto s'enfonça au plus profond de Joey, qui poussa un cri entre douleur et plaisir. Le brun laissa son ange reprendre son souffle et s'habituer à lui, avant de commencer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Au début le blond poussait de petit gémissement de plaisir, puis plus les coups devenaient butoirs, puissants et rapides, plus il hurlait son plaisir. Seto s'amusait à taper la perle de plaisir de Joey, le faisant peu à peu atteindre la jouissance. Lorsque l'explosion arriva le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement de pur plaisir. Le brun, lui, éjacula dans un grognement et l'écroula sur le corps brûlant de son ange. Ce dernier en redemanda et pensa « Seul le véritable amour et celui qui nous aide »

**FIN **

* * *

**Note de fin d'OS :** _Voilà ! Bon j'avoue j'ai bâclé la fin et j'en suis désolée ! J'espère juste que cette OS vous as plu et surtout qu'il a plus à ma Hime-chan à qui je souhaits encore un Joyeux Anniversaire ! _

**Bureau de l'auteure : **

_Moi : *verre de vodka à la main* Santé ma Hime-chan ! _

_Joey : *blasé* Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! _

_Moi : Pourquoi quoi Joey ? _

_Joey : Pourquoi tu m'as fait violer par Pegasus ! _

_Moi : Bah pour que Seto soit enragé et qu'il le tue ! _

_Joey : *part déprimer* _

_Moi : Aller un, deux, trois ! *chante* Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Hime-chan ! Joyeux anniversaire ! *applaudit* J'espère que tu vas t'être gâtée et que tu vas passer un très bon anniversaire ! Sur ce à plus !_


End file.
